Demon God of Elemental Nations
by Gogeta444
Summary: Beaten and neglected as a Kid he was abandoned by the ones who were supposed to be their for him till the end but they never even cared and this lead to the death of a little kid. But now he is back and he will make each and everyone pay for what they had done to him. They will know true despair. Naruto/harem, Super strong Naruto. Minato and Kushina alive. Neglect fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, as promised here is the first chapter of my new story 'Demon god of Elemental Nations'.**

 **I already had it finished nearly two days ago but due to a riot in the city near mine, all the internet connections were cut off by the government in order to stop more rumors from spreading and creating even more of a mess of the already degraded situations.**

 **Even now the connection just came back for few hours only but it has given me a chance to update this fic.**

 **Now onto the topic related to this story. Well as usual this will be harem and Naruto will be very powerful. If any of you have any sort of problem with that then I would like to ask that you don't read this fic.**

 **This fic will potrate a Demon Naruto with nearly no morals and a thirst for revenge, so there will be several dark moments where Naruto may seem as a bit too cruel but that's what happens when someone has to go through what he will in this fic.**

 **Also this is my first attempt at writing a neglected naruto fic so go easy on me.**

 **Everything else will be explained at the bottom of this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:- I do not own Naruto, Yu yu Hakusho, Fairy tail or any other anime or series that I may use in this fic.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1:- The Beginning.**

My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze or you can say that it was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Nowadays I go by many different names or titles such as My Lord, Naruto-Sama, The Conqueror, Master, The bringer of apocalypse and so many more. Despite all these titles the one that can truly define me is 'The Demon God'. For you see I am a Demon and I am a God to my subordinates and I sure as hell have the power to compete with Gods themselves.

But before becoming this super badass, dashing and charming demon god that I am now, I was just a simple human. A human who was beaten, ignored, sneered at and ultimately killed.

This is my story. The story of how a simple child who was wronged not only by the people of his village but also by his own family. This is a story of how every action has it's consequences. This is a story of revenge, of war, of the birth of the greatest kingdom ever known to humankind or demonkind. This is a story of transcendence of a human into a god.

This is my story. The story of a Demon God.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minato Namikaze or otherwise known as The Yondaime Hokage of The Village Hidden in The Leaves, thought of himself as a very lucky person at this particular moment as he cradled his newborn daughter in his arms while his wife fed their newborn son.

The reason as to why he thought of himself as lucky was not only the birth of his children but also the gift given to him by The Shinigami himself. This gift was the gift of life.

You see, just a few days ago at the night of the birth of his children, his village was attacked by a masked man calling himself Madara Uchiha, though he has some doubts behind that claim. That night his daughter was taken as a hostage by the masked man as he threatened to end her life if he(Minato) did not step away from his wife. Being desperate to save his daughter's life Minato did as he was ordered. He stepped away from his exhausted wife who had just given birth to twins.

After a little skirmish Minato was able to teleport both of his children to a safehouse so that they cannot be taken as hostages again but unfortunately this gave the masked man a much needed chance to abduct his wife and extract 'The Kyuubi' from her.

What happened next can only be described as a massacre and without a doubt the toughest fight of Minato's life. In the end though he was able seal Yang half of The Kyuubi's power within his daughter while Yin half was sealed within his wife so as to save her life from the strain of the extraction of Kyuubi from her.

Even though it's power was seperated from it, Kyuubi's body still remained in the mortal world which confused him greatly as he thought that all the tailed beast were just mass of energy and nothing else. But the living body of Kyuubi proved him wrong. Not seeing any other option he did what was needed to be done for the good of the village and sealed the body within his son.

After the sealing was done, Minato was prepared for The Shinigami to eat his soul but for reasons unknown to him, his life was spared. This could only mean one thing as Shinigami spared his life then that means that his work on earth is still not done and he will do whatever it takes to not only protect his village but also to protect his family.

Though unknown to Minato, his life was not spared as a gift but as a curse which will one day doom not only his village but also the whole Elemental Nations.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

5 Years Later:-

SLAP!

The loud sound of a slap echoed in the halls of Namikaze mansion as a little boy around the age of five fell to the floor. His blonde hairs looked a bit dishevelled as a red bruise started to form on his left whiskered cheek indicating that he is the one who has just been slapped. His cerulean blue eyes started watering as he looked up at the person who had just hit him with shock and disbelief clearly written on his face.

" K-Kaa-chan..", he muttered in a soft trembling voice as he looked up at his mother who was looking down at him with a face full of anger.

" How dare you to lie like that about your sister, naruto! She would never do something like this! She is not a trouble maker, you are!" Kushina yelled at her son who just continued to look up at her in shock.

" Naruto you should apologise to Kushina-chan for breaking her vase. You know it was gifted to her by her late mother when she moving to Konoha. So, apologise now for breaking it and while you are at it why don't you apologise to Kasumi-chan too for trying to frame her for your mistake." Minato spoke in a calm yet stern voice so as to diffuse the situation that has developed because of his son.

Slowly getting up Naruto looked at his father and replied," Why should I say sorry Tou-san! I swear it wasn't me who broke this vase. It was kasumi. She was the one playing catch with it and it slipped from her hand and fell down and broke. I swear I am telling the truth! You can ask her if you want!"

Looking at their daughter who stood behind them silently while trying to look as small as possible, both parents turned their gazes to her as if asking 'Is this true?'

Kasumi meanwhile was scared shitless as she looked at her mother's rage filled face. So, obviously not wanting to turn their ire on her she quickly shook her head negatively while praying to whatever god was listening that she be spared from her mother's wrath.

Getting their daughter's answer, both Minato and Kushina once again turned towards Naruto who was looking at Kasumi with shock and confusion over the sudden betrayel he got from his twin sister. While yes their relationship was not that good and she always made fun of him by contiuously telling him that their parents loves her more than him. Even after that Naruto never once thought that his sister would lie like that and place all blame for her mistakes on him.

"What are you doing Kasumi?! Why are you lying like that?! Tell them the truth that it was you who broke the vase, Dammit!" Naruto yelled as he took a step towards Kasumi who took a step back seeing him advancing towards her.

Apparently it was the wrong thing to do as once again Naruto was slapped but much harder this time and it was his father who hit him now.

Once again falling to the ground Naruto held his face in his hands as his other cheek also began to swell along with a bit of blood dripping from his bottom lip and he started sobbing silently as tears started to fall from his eyes.

" Naruto! What do you think you are trying to do by threatening your sister like that! You have been lying a lot from these past few months. First you said that people with white eyes were the one who beat you up while it you who got into a fight with your classmates according to your teacher and then you said that people of the village were being mean to you, which once again turned out to be a lie since there was no one who saw such a thing happening and now this. I get it that you are trying to gain our attention more but you have to understand that we have to focus more on your sister because of the chakra that she has inside of her. I get what you are trying to do but lying and wrongly accusing other people is never the right way to do things. Now go up in your room and don't come down before night. Because of this bad habit of yours, you will not be getting any lunch today." Kushina lectured Naruto as she folded her arms under her breasts while looking at Naruto sternly. Meanwhile Minato went completely silent as soon as he heard Hyuuga's name, his eyes glazed over as if he was looking into distance.

" Now get up mister and go to your room!" Kushina yelled and then she looked towards Minato who still had a glazed over look and said, " Minato don't just stand there. Tell your son to get his ass up and go to his room."

Shaking off whatever stupor he was in Minato looked at Naruto and finally said in an emotionless tone which somewhat worried even Kushina," Naruto just go to your room."

Hearing his father's tone and not wanting to get hit again Naruto trembingly got up and took his hands off his face and glared at his family in front him. Huh, family ... yeah right!

What kind of family is this where his own mother never believes a word he said, where his father just simply shows more favouritism towards his daughter and never even tries to protect him from the villagers, what kind of father or Hokage is he? And lastly his sister who not only makes fun of him but apparantly she will rather see him getting beaten up for her mistakes rather than telling the truth.

All the while he was glaring at them, both of his parents were busy in their own thoughts once again not even noticing their son as always. But there was one person who did notice this and when she saw her brother's swollen and bleeding face along with the glare that he was directing towards her and their parents, something inside of her snapped. It was as if she started believing that if she ever admitted about her mistakes to her parents then it will be her in her brother's shoes and she sure as hell don't want that. So, while feeling a bit guilty she averted her eyes from her brother and looked at the ground as Naruto slowly made his way to his room.

This day would be marked as the day when a seed of hatred started growing inside Naruto's heart.

And even at night he never came down for dinner which while concerned Kushina a bit but she soon got distracted by her other family members.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

2 Years later:-

It's been two long years for Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze since he had been first beaten up by his parents. There had been several cases where a repeat of that day occured and it was mostly either because of his sister or the villagers.

Over the last two years, Naruto nearly stopped caring about his family as he purposely started avoiding them. The villager's have also gotten a lot more bolder in their actions against him while as always his mother was adamant to not believe a word he said and his father would just become silent whenever Naruto tried to tell them. He always had an inkling that his father knew about his treatment at the hand of villagers, but if he knew then why hadn't he ever stopped them from hurting him?!

This question was also answered one day when he was returning from school and was somewhat distracted and accidently bumped into a villager. Realising his mistake Naruto tried to apologise but instead of accepting his apology, the man instead dragged him into an ally where several other people were seemingly waiting for them.

Knowing what was to come, Naruto tried his best escape thinking that this man was a simple civilian, which turned out to wrong as apparently this man's grip was a lot stronger than any civilian has any right to be. What came next was one of the most painful and gruesome expirience he had ever faced. That day he was beaten bloody and would have died, had it not been for that female ANBU with cat mask.

After saving him and apprehending the criminals she took him directly to the hospital and called for his father to inform him of what has happened. When Minato came in his hospital room and heard of what had happened, he became deathly silent and just stood their for several minutes. So, seeing as her Hokage was in some kind of shock, which she thought was because his son's condition, Cat tried to ask him what to do with the convicts and the reply she got not only shocked her to the core but also broke Naruto's heart and his trust in his fahter into million pieces and it took all of his wiil power to keep pretending that he was still sleeping.

What Minato had asked was to let the convicts go after fining them with just hundred yen each. Cat tried to oppose this judgement but was made clear in no nonsense tone that Minato is her superior and she will follow his every command. So, with anger in her eyes and actions, Cat stormed out of the hospital.

That day Naruto came to know that it was his own father who allowed all of this to happen to him and his love for his father vanished as it was slowly being replaced by hate.

During his time in the hospital, neither his mother and nor his sister came to visit him even once. It was like they somehow forgot that he even exists and had not returned to home more nearly a week. And when he was finally discharged and returned home, all he saw was his mother training Kasumi how to properly hold a sword and exclaiming that she will make her daughter the greatest swordswoman of all time. Yeah, right.. like that talentless daughter of their's will ever amount to something. Everything has been given to her on a silver platter while he had to struggle for even getting a simple scroll from his parents. Even then they never even gave him a scroll, he had to steal them from the library but atleast in the end it allowed him to learn something.

After that incident, Cat had sort of become his shadow whenever she was in the village. There had been several other cases where people tried to hurt him in some way but like a gaurdian angel she always protected him and over time even came to just chat with whenever he was feeling sad or she was feeling bored. Naruto will always cherish his time spent with Cat.

Other than Cat he was also able befriend a few more people. The first person he befriended was a new chunin teacher who was just recently promoted. Her name is Kurenai Yuhi and she has the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen.

During classes one day he was kicked out of the class just for asking a question. While walking in the hallways of the academy, he accidently bumped into kurenai, who upon looking down to see just who had bumped into her, quickly recognised him as one of Minato's kid and the holder of Kyuubi's body and soul. Despite knowing what the young boy contained inside of him, Kurenai never discriminated against him and thought of him as just another young kid, despite being only 14 herself.

When asked what he was doing outside the class, Naruto simply replied that he was kicked out and after muttering a quite apology for bumping into her, made to move past her. Though before he could leave Kurenai quickly stopped him and asked for his name after introducing herself first. This confused Naruto a lot seeing as no one has ever tried to talk to him before.

Giving her his name, he once again made to leave but was once again stopped and this time it was from embarrassment because just as he turned around his stomach made itself known by letting out a lout noise indicating that it wants food and it wants it now!

Being the kind of person that she was Kurenai offered to take him to get some food. At first Naruto tried to say no but one more grumbling from his stomach and he suddenly found himself being led down the road by Kurenai.

That had been a start of their friendship. After seeing how other teachers at the academy would purposely kick him out nearly everyday, Kurenai took it upon herself to teach him everything that he needs to know and since she was one of the teachers at academy, she made sure that his papers are properly checked and he is being given marks according to his performance.

Kurenai also tried to teach him some Genjutsu seeing as it is her field of expertise, and found out that Naruto is a natural at Genjutsu. This pleased her even more as she can now spend more time with her new friend in order to teach him Genjutsu.

On his 6th birthday Kurenai gave him a little wolf cub as a present. This was the first ever present that he got from someone else, so it was only natural that this would cement their friendship even more. He even named the little wolf as 'KU', after his first friend Kurenai's name. Since that day both Naruto and Ku became nearly inseperable. Wherever one of them goes, the other will always follow. Such was their bond.

Other than Cat, Kurenai and Ku, Naruto also made friends with Anko, who was also a pariah just like him and oddly enough he also started hanging out with this old man mostly covered in bandages and goes by the name of Danzou.

Anko he met through Kurenai and although they do clash against each other over a few things but it was all fun and games. Danzou on the other hand met him when he was sitting in the park and was just enjoying the peace one evening. Next thing he knew, he was approached by Danzou who asked if he can sit beside him. Not being so trustfull of other people, Naruto just kept quite and Danzou instead of taking it as it was intended to be, which was a refusal, took it as an affermitive and sat down beside him. One thing led to another and soon enough both were playing shogi together, at which Naruto has yet to even come close to beating Danzou.

These four were the only people Naruto could call his friends, other than them all Naruto can feel about the rest of the villagers is contempt and hate. Funny how circumstances can change a person and can force a kid of only seven, to become so full of hate.

Other than spending time with his friends, Naruto mostly spent his time either training or studying. Thoughts of taking revenge on the villagers and his so called family has already started to form in his head and this drove him to train even harder going as far as to steal jutsu scrolls and sealing books from his parents library and copying them for his personal use. After copying the material Naruto would always put the books and scrolls back in their proper place so as not to cause any suspicion and get caught.

In fact this is exactly what he is doing right now. This time Naruto stole a copy of one of his father's personal jutsu known as 'RASENGAN'. After copying the scroll Naruto sealed his own copy in the seal which was inscribed at the base of his armpit, as it seem to be the only place on his body that can be easily overlooked.

With the copying of Rasengan, Naruto's own library is nearly completed. This was the second last jutsu that was left from being copied by him. The only one that he is still not able to find a scroll on, is his father's second personal jutsu also known as 'HIRAISHIN'. But he was sure that with time he will be able to obtain a copy of that jutsu too.

After sealing his own scroll in his seal Naruto silently made his way down to the library in order to return the scroll back with Ku silently following her master and friend.

Reaching the library, Naruto slowly took hold of the handle and twisted it open. But just as he swung the door open slowly, he was greeted with the sight of his father standing there and looking through the shelves as if searching for something.

Upon hearing the sound of door being opened Minato turned around and saw Naruto standing there with a scroll in his hands, which upon closer inspection he recognised as the one that he has been searching for. The scroll contained all the information required to learn Rasengan and he was gonna gift it to his daughter seeing as tomorrow is her birthday. It never even crossed his mind that his son also shared the same birthday as his daughter.

Naruto realising that he had been caught froze on the spot and became as still as a pole. His hands started shaking slightly knowing what was to come now that his father caught him with his Rasengan scroll.

Minato took a step forward and asked in an even tone as looked at his son with a stern gaze," Naruto why do you have my scroll in your hand? Where did you get it from? Tell me that you wern't stealing from the library."

Seeing his father stepping closer to him Naruto remained frozen on his spot as the scroll fell from hand.

" Answer me Naruto. Were you stealing from the library or not?!" Minato asked in a continuously growing rage as he stopped right in front of Naruto who was looking down right now.

" Y-Yes I did. But it was the only way for me to learn something seeing as both of you have never even once tried to teach me anything. It's always Kasumi this and Kasumi that! What about me huh Tou-san? Am I not your son?! Why do you always leave me to tend for myself? Tell me why?!" Naruto yelled as he glared up at his father with contempt.

Hearing the loud noices coming from the library, Kushina and Kasumi soon arrived at the scene to see a standoff between father and son.

Taking a step forward Kushina asked," Minato what's going on?"

Not taking his eyes off Naruto, Minato said," Apparently our son has taken up a habit of stealing things now. I came down to the library to collect the Rasengan scroll so that I can gift it to Kasumi-chan tomorrow and caught Naruto red handed."

During his statement Minato never even once realised that his son also shared the same birthday as his daughter. This just pissed Naruto off even more seeing as once again they seemingly forgot about him. But before he could even say a word, he was hit hard on his head which sent him tumbling to the ground.

" What is the meaning of this young man?! Just being a troublemaker and liar wasn't enough for you? Now you have started stealing too? Where have I gone wrong in raising?" Kushina yelled in anger as her hairs started floating in air resembling tails.

Ku quickly leapt in front of Naruto in order to save him from any further harm and growled angrily at both Minato and Kushina but for the most part was ignored by the two in favor of glaring at their son.

Just as Kushina took one more step forward she heard Naruto muttering something but it was so low that it was nearly impossible to understand a word he was saying. So taking one more step forward she asked," What are mumbling now?"

Looking up from his place on the floor Naruto glared at Kushina with a gaze filled with hate and yelled as he rubbed his bleeding forhead which had impacted with the floor when he fell down after getting hit quite hard," Since when have you been a parent to me huh?! You are talking about raising me? Me?! Well if you did raise me then tell me what is my favourite food? Or what is my favourite colour? Heck just anything that you know about me that is personal to me?"

Looking at her son's bleeding forehead and listening to his word gave Kushina a pause as she tried to remember any of things that she can about Naruto and came up with none! Heck she can't even remember the last time she gave him a hug or bought him some kind of gift!

" You can't huh?! Well what else do you expect? You never even cared about me enough to even investigate if I was telling the truth or not. You always just assumed that I did something wrong and am making up a lie to save my skin. But guess what I have never lied to you about any of that stuff! If you don't believe me then ask him! He knows everything and even allowed the villagers to beat me up everytime they got a chance. Tell her oh dear father of mine, tell her how you allowed your own son to get beat up by a bunch of hipocritical, senile, revengeful and idiotic people. Tell her!" Naruto yelled having finally lost to his rage and sadness over being betrayed like this by his own father.

Kushina looked toward Minato for confirmation but all she got in response was quite 'I am sorry, it was for good of the village' from him as he clenched his fists tight and kept his head down.

Gasping loudly Kushina's hands flew to her mouth as tears started to make their way down both of her cheeks. Tentatively looking towards Naruto, Kushina tried to form a sentence but nothing came out her mouth except for her choked sobs as Naruto continued to glare at her and Minato.

Not finished yet with saying his piece, Naruto once again spoke in an angryt tone," You know what? Not only that each time your great and wonderful daughter did something wrong, she would just blame it on me, knowing that you people will never believe me over her. And everytime it happened you would blame me and punish me. Where is you raising me in this huh? Answer me!"

Not getting anything in response from either of his family members Naruto just scoffed and turned around to walk away from his so called family as Ku silently followed behind him.

Turning around one last time Naruto said something that will haunt his family for a long long time," You know I was awake when you ordered ANBU Cat to let the people go who tortured me to the limit that I had to be hospitalised Minato and I heard each and everything about the Kyuubi too from those stupid villagers. But what is even worse is that you don't care what happens to me and none of you ever came to visit in the hospital even once. This is one of the reasons as to why I hate you all and will always keep on hating you."

With his last piece being said Naruto loudly slammed the door behind him while his family remained rooted on the spot.

Slowly but surely Kushina turned towards Minato as she said in a clearly delusioned tone," He was lying right Minato? You could never do this to our son! I could never do this to our own son! Tell me Minato please just tell me that he was lying."

" No Kushina he was not lying. I am every bit of a filth that deserves to rot in hell. I allowed the villagers to torture my own son just so that they can release some of their anger and so that they can continue supporting me as their Hokage. I am the worst father ever" Minato said as tears started leaking down from his eyes.

Hearing that caused not only Kushina but also Kasumi to break down into sobs. Seeing as everything was revealed Kasumi too admitted her sins against her brother," I am so sorry Kaa-chan but I was just so afraid of being punished that I lied about everything and as a result Nii-san had to pay for my mistakes. When I broke your vase, I was afraid of being punished so I lied. I am sorry please don't hit me."

Looking at her daughter's fear stricken face made Kushina realise just how horrible she had been to Naruto in the name of being strict. This just made her cry even harder and make her hate not only her husband but herself too.

Seeing his wife's condition Minato moved to place a comforting hand on her shoulder but just as his hand made contact with her, he doubled over in pain while clutching balls which had just been elbowed by none other than Kushina herself.

" Don't you dare touch me Minato! I can not believe that you of all people would do something like this. Naruto is our son and you left him to be eaten by the wolves! Though I myself am not much better as I never even believed in my baby boy and now he hates me and he has every right to hate me, to hate us. But I am not going to just sit around and wallow in my self pity. No, I am going out to bring my son back and apologise to him. I will keep on apologising until he has forgiven and even if he didn't, I will just continue to shower him with love and be a mother that I have failed to be until now." Kushina said compassionately as she stood up and made to walk towards the door before she stopped in front of Minato who was now on his knees, still clutching his balls and kneed him in the face, breaking his nose before saying at last, " And one more thing Minato, from this moment on we are through. As soon as I get my baby back I am going to file for a divorce. If you have even a spec of shame left in you than do me a favor and don't ever show me your face again."

With that Kushina stormed off to search for her son and bring him back in her life no matter the price she has to pay. That night Kushina searched for Naruto everywhere in the village but was not able to find even a single trace of her son.

Unknown to her both her son and his companion have been abducted just a few moments ago. Had she been just a little bit faster then maybe just maybe she would have been able to save not only her son but also the whole Elemental Nations but alas! It was not meant to be as she was too late to notice her past actions and too late to save everyone from a doomed fate.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Just a few moments ago:-

" Who the hell do they think they are?! They accuse me of being wrong when it is all their fault! Well not like matters now as I won't be going back to that hell hole again. I wonder if Kurenai-chan will let me stay for a few days with her. What do you think Ku-chan want to go meet with Kurenai-chan." Naruto asked his best friend as he glanced down at his comapnion, little female wolf cub.

Instead of looking at her master like she usually does whenever he talked to her, Ku was instead looking around as if trying to smell something but was being unsuccessful so far.

" What's the matter Ku-chan? Did you smell something?" Naruto asked as he looked at Ku wondering just what his little companion was doing.

So distracted were the duo that they never even noticed a figure behind Naruto until it was too late. Before either Ku or Naruto could react, Naruto was knocked out by a hard blow to the head whereas Ku was also hit and thrown in the bag.

The shadowy figure quickly picked Naruto and Ku up and shunshined out of the area. Leaving behind nothing but a few leaves in it's wake.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **That's it for the first chapter. I had to end it here as it was already getting too long for my taste. Now the other chapters may not be this long or they can be even longer. I don't know but I do hope that it was a bit satisfactory.**

 **Kyuubi(Ahri) will make her debut in next chapter as will Raizen too.**

 **From what I saw from the reviews of the profile, Someone asked me just who is Raizen, Well allow me to make it clear that Raizen was one of the demon lords from an anime known as Yu Yu Hakusho and he was said to be the most powerful of them all.**

 **In this fic the events of Yu Yu Hakusho never happened.**

 **Also I am not too good at explaining the appearences of characters so if you wanna know what they look like then just google them.**

 **Ahri( Fem. Kyuubi) is from League of Legends. Other than that every character looks exactly the way they do in their respective animes.**

 **If any of you have any questions regarding this fic then you can ask me either through reviews or PM. Now I cannot promise that every question will be answered but still I will try my best to clear all the issues.**

 **Next chapter will be dark as it will contain some heavy shit but it is required for the character development.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Gogeta444 Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Gogeta444 here and I present you all with the second chapter of Demon God of Elemental Nations.**

 **Now I have already said so before and I will say it again this is a harem fic where Naruto will be super powerful. This just imagiantion so don't say that this is not how some stuff happened in anime or manga.**

 **Also there is a poll on my profile regarding the future of Kushina Uzumaki in this fic. So go and vote there and those who dont have an account on this site, just review your answer but I would rather prefer votes as the main decision depends on poll.**

 **Now lets start with the story.**

 **Disclaimer:- I don't own Naruto, Fairy tail, Yuyu Hakusho or any other series or anime that I may use in my fics.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chater 2:- And so it began.**

Bleary blue opened slowly as Naruto started to wake from a dreamless sleep. Upon waking up and looking around for any sort of hint as to where he is, Naruto quickly realised that he is in some sort dungeon and is currently tied up on an alter by chains in crucifix manner.

Blinking again Naruto tried to remember the last detail that he can remember about his abducter but came up with nothing other than fighting his so called family and soon storming out with Ku-chan where they apparently got abducted.

Speaking of Ku, just where is she? Did something happened to her while he was knocked out? Is she alright?

Not being able to take it anymore, Naruto called out in a hoarse voice," Ku-chan where you? Ku-chan?"

He kept on repeating until the gate to his cellar finally opened and in came two men. Both of them were dressed in Konoha's common shinobi attire and both had long black hairs. The only and most glaring difference between them was their eyes. One of them had white eyes which he quickly recognised as Hyuuga's, while the other had black eyes with blood red tomoes, which he recognised as Uchiha's.

Walking up to the tied up Naruto, the man with red eyes quickly punched him in the stomach causing him wheez in pain. The uchiha once again punched the tied up boy not even caring that he is beating up a little kid no older than only 7 years old.

Punching the kid for the last time, The apparent Uchiha sneered at him and growled out, " Shut the hell up you Demon brat! You are now in our custody and you will do well not to speak until spoken to. Do you understand me brat?"

Glaring up at the man who just punched him, Naruto spat blood on his face and growled back," Go to hell asshole."

Seeing red in anger, the Uchiha cleaned saliva mixed with blood from his face as his Hyuuga companion laughed at him. Finally having cleaned his face, the red eyed man turned towards his companion and yelled," Shut the hell up Hyuuga! You go and call for Hitachi-sama. Tell him that the brat is awake. I will keep him company until you return with Hitachi-sama."

Narrowing his own eyes the Hyuuga guard glared at him and replied," Don't try to order me around Uchiha or I will kill you. But you are right I should inform Hitachi-sama that the kid is awake."

With that the Hyuuga walked out of the room leaving behind the scowling Uchiha and tied up Naruto.

Turning back to Naruto, he replaced his scowl with an evil smile smile and picked up a whip that was hanging on a wall and said," Well let the fun begin."

For the next few minutes the only sound that came out of the room was of whip hitting flesh and Naruto's cry of pain.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Few minutes later:-**

Hitachi Uchiha is a rather short and slightly overweighted man well into his late fifties. He has not even a single hair on his face, not even eyebrows or eyelashes. His eyes were like the rest of clanmates black in colour and if one were to look at them carefully then they could clearly see the evil intent hidden behind them.

Hitachi is one of the most influencial of Uchiha clan and is one of the elder that sit on the council of said clan. Currently he is making his way towards their special cellar where a special person is being held and it is his duty to take care of said prisoner.

You see Hitachi is not only an elder of Uchiha clan but he also specialises in the art of Torture and Interrogation. He know more thousand ways to break a person's will and convert even the most stubborn people into simple minded submissive slaves.

As he reached his destiny, Hitachi could hear whipping sounds along with what seems to be a young child's voice screaming out in pain. Giggling to himself in what he believed to be beautiful sound, Hitachi opened the door to the cellar and stepped inside and the sight of Naruto being tied up and being wipped greeted him as soon as he entered the room.

Smilling cruely he said," Now now Sokka-kun stop torturing the poor boy. He is our guest and very essential to our plans, it won't do if he were to die from being whipped."

Immediately Sokka stopped as he heard the voice of a person who frightens him more than anything else in the world, Hitachi Uchiha. He robotically turned his head saw the man who still gives him nightmares, standing there with a creepy smile on his hairless face. Well every sort of smile looks creepy on him.

So, dumbly nodding Sokka slowly stepped away from Naruto while trying to maintain a good amount of distance from Hitachi who just continued smiling creepily and was staring at Naruto with an evil glint in his eyes.

Stepping forward Hitachi took a hold of Naruto's hairs as started pulling them roughly and said," Wow such lovely golden hair. You know I used to have beautiful hairs too but because of a condition of mine, all of my dear hairs started to fall off my body. After a certain amount of time I came to realise that they were nothing but nuisances. Why anyone would waste their time trying to take care of their hairs is beyond me. It's wastage of time and resources. So, my dear boy let me relieve you of such wasteful task and take away these hairs of yours."

With that he took out a rusted knife and started shaving of Naruto's head, not caring for the wounds left behind by the rusted knife or the boys painful screams.

After he was done, he pulled out a small mirror from his back pocket and grabbed Naruto's chin, forcing him to look at himself in the mirror," Look look, isn't this hairstyle better than your previous one my dear."

Tears started pouring down from Naruto's eyes as he asked a question that has been on his mind for a while now. So looking up at Hitachi, he asked through his sobs," Why why are you doing this to me? What have I done to deserve this kind of treatment? Is it because I hold the Kyuubi inside of me? Why can't you people understand, I am not Kyuubi. My name is Naruto and I am just a simple human like the rest of you."

Looking at the clearly stressed boy Hitachi replied," Well my boy, we already know that you are not Kyuubi."

Shocked by this statement, Naruto asked," Then why are you doing this to me?"

Hitachi went silent for a moment before he let out a sigh and then said," Hmmm well it's not like it matters now that you are captured, so I don't think sharing our goal with you should be any problem. You see my boy, the members of Uchiha clan and Hyuuga clan are fed up from not getting the respect that we deserve from this village. Ever since Konoha was created, not even once has a member of either clan been elected as Hokage despite the amount of power that our clans hold. Ever since Kyuubi attacked a few years ago, people of Konoha have developed some sort of distrust for Uchiha clan when the news got out that someone with Sharingan summoned Kyuubi in the village and ordered it to attack Konoha. We don't know who that person was but that event caused lots of trouble for our clan. That was the reason we decided to lead a coup de'tate against Konoha."

Taking a breath between his long monologue, Hitachi continued," But it was easier said than done. Our current Hokage is someone who we cannot hope to defeat without proper support and that's where Hyuuga clan comes in. You see it was quite easy to win them over to our side since they are a bunch of arrogant people. With the opportunity to rule over the village, they would have been fools had they refused our offer. As for you, well even with two powerful clans such as ours it would be impossible to take on Hokage and his huge army of ninjas and that's where you come in. Your role is very simple in all of this. I am given a task to make sure that you are ready in every way to help us when the time comes for our attack. You will unleash the might of Kyuubi on this village once again and once The Hokage is weakened, we can simply swipe in and take care of him and his already tired army. While I do admit that you only hold body and soul of Kyuubi and your sister or mother would have been better for this role but the problem with that is if we were to suddenly kidnap either of them than it would tip off your father about something being wrong and whole plan will fail. But you on the other hand are someone with Uzumaki blood in his veins and if you were to suddenly dissappear, no one would bother to look for you, especially not your family who only think of you as someone who should never have been born and it will be much easier to just extract Kyuubi's chakra from your sister or mother instead of holding them as prisoner. Now my I will only ask this once. Will you help us in taking down the Hokage? You don't owe anything to those people, all they have done is neglect and bellitle you. So join forces with us and you can have a chance to take your revenge."

Naruto hung his head down knowing that what Hitachi just said is totally true. His parents have never showed any love for him and the villagers would always find some ways to make his life worse. His hatred for this place is so great that he would have accepted the offer without a single thought had the images of few people who are precious to him, not appeared in his mind.

Kurenai-chan, Anko-chan, Neko-chan and Danzo jiji are all precious to him and the only reason why he hasn't accepted the deal yet. Well that and knowing pretty clearly that these people are going to turn him into a slave if he accepted their offer but before that he has to know something.

So, finally steeling his nerves Naruto asked," I will answer that but first tell me where is Ku-chan?"

Looking at Naruto in confusion Hitachi asked," Ku-chan? Are you talking about that little wolf pup that was with you?" Seeing Naruto's nod he resumed," It is safe for now but it's continued safety depends on your answer my boy."

Still looking at Hitachi, Naruto said," Why should I believe you? You people kidnapped me and my friend so forgive me if my faith in your words is a bit shabby. Give me the proof that Ku is alive and I will join you in your scheme."

Chuckling at the boys audacity despite being a prisoner, Hitachi said," I like your spirit Naruto. Ok it's actually acceptable that you will want some proof of your pet's continued existence. Wait a moment then." Looking towards still frozen in place Sokka, he said," Sokka-kun be a dear and fetch that wolf pup we have chained down the hall."

Hearing the word chained, burned Naruto something fierce but he chose to stay silent for now. He will get out of here the first chance that he will get along with Ku. Untill then he will just have to endure, for Ku's and his own safety.

Hearing growling sounds coming from near the door, Naruto looked up to see Ku with a collar around her neck attached to a chain that was in sokka's hand, who also had a stick in his other hand that he was using to stop Ku from attacking him.

As soon as he saw her, Naruto yelled in glee with a small smile on his face," Ku!"

Hearing her name, Ku immediately turned towards Naruto and as soon as she saw him, tried to run towards him but it was all for naught as sokka was holding her chain quite tightly and she was still too small to be able to drag a full grown man so just opted to growl at Sokka.

Finally having enough Hitachi said," Now that you have seen your pet, what is your answer going to be? Answer carefully Naruto, your wolf's life is in your hands."

Looking at Hitachi with a glare, Naruto said," Fine I will join you but only on the condition that you don't hurt Ku."

Chuckling Hitachi said," Very well this can be done. Sokka-kun bring that wolf pup in and tie it near the corner so that it can see the training it's master is going to be under. And after that go and inform Fugaku-sama that the boy has given his consent and that I will be starting his training now."

Quickly doing as he was ordered, Sokka tied Ku in the corner of the cellar, who was still trying to break free from her restraints so that she can somehow help her master but the chain was too strong for her and won't even budge. After tieing Ku up, Sokka immediately left the room in order to inform Fugaku of this new development.

Turning towards Naruto, Hitachi asked," Do you know why have I shaved your head Naruto?" Looking at Naruto, who remained silent, Hitachi continue," Welll you see, hairs represent freedom and you my boy are now a property of Uchiha clan. You are our slave, our pet and whatever the hell we want you to be. You my friend are no longer free."

That statement hit Naruto like a freight train but he still remained silent and just glared at Hitachi who chuckled and said in a gleeful tone," My my what a dangerous look you have there. It's good as that look shows your resolve and you will need every bit of determination to just survive this training. Now first lets start with numbing your mind towards pain and what better way to do that then inflictin untold amount of pain on you, ."

As Hitachi continued his creepy laughter, he picked up a rusty knife and started dragging it slowly across Naruto's forearm causing the young boy to scream out in pain. Ignoring the painful screams of the kid he was torturing, Hitachi continued his process of turning Naruto into a total submissive weapon.

And that's how the next three months went for Naruto. He was continuously tortured either physically or mentally. Many members of Hyuuga and Uchiha clans would come down to take their own shot at torturing the young boy with the excuse of relieving some stress from their missions. They would laugh at him and jeer at him, making fun of along with calling him various names. Some would even beat up Ku in order to watch him writh in anger and then make fun of him some more. These past three months have been hell on earth for Naruto.

Both Uchiha and Hyuuga clan went to great lengths in order to turn him subserviant to them but to this day that has yet to happen. All through the torture he kept silent, the only noise that came out of his mouth were the screams of pain but even then he persevered, bidding his time, waiting for an opportunity to arise when he can finally break out of this hellhole but it has yet to happen. He was kept under tight surveillance with guards always keeping an eye on him and Ku.

In this past month Naruto had endured through some very tough shit and his hate for this village and his family just kept on growing. He was pretty sure if his had ordered his best trackers to search for him then they would have found him by now for sure but it's been so long already and there was no sign of anyone coming to save him.

In these past few days, his believe in his friends also started to diminish. He knew that Neko is an ANBU member and Kurenai and Anko are also very competent ninjas, so why is that they have yet to find him when all this time he has been kept as a prisoner right under their noses in the village. He knew for sure now that he is being kept inside the village because there is no other way that these many people can come down to torture him without raising some suspicious questions from Hokage.

He had started to believe that his friends had abandoned him because if they had not then they would have found him by now. After coming to this conclusion, the part of him that wanted to spare this village vanished along with any compassion that remained inside of him from before. The only one that he can truly call a friend now is Ku because she has been the only one who was there with him and for him through it all and that's why he was currently feeling such strong emotions of hate and despair as he gazed at the dying body of his last remaining friend.

A few moments ago, the only guy who was on guards duty for today, came inside his cell totally drunk and started beating him, blabbering something about his girlfriend being a bitch. By now Naruto had stopped screaming from pain because for the most part his body and mind had become numb to it. Not getting the desired response from his victim, the guard started to beat him even more fiercely and this caused Ku growl at said guard angrily.

That was the wrong move on Ku's part as in his drunken haze the guard took out a kunai and threw it at Ku, piercing the pup's stomach and causing her to yelp in pain as she started bleeding profusely.

Looking at what he had done by mistake caused the guard to panic as he started cursing himself for killing the pup. Hitachi-sama had ordered everyone to never harm the wolf more than necessary as it's continued existence was necessary for their plan. Ku was the only hostage they could have used to make Naruto do whatever they wanted him to do. But now because of his foolishness, they have lost their precious hostage. So, not wanting to get caught, he quickly made his way out of the cellar and ran away as fast as he could ignoring the pleas for help from Naruto.

As soon as he saw the guy who just threw a kunai at Ku running away, Naruto immediately started calling after him," Hey wait where are you going? Wait please, she needs help please. Come back, where are you going! She is bleeding please help her! I will do anything you say please just help her. PLEASE!"

Alas! his cries fell on deaf ears as the guard had already escaped and he was the only one left in this cellar, all tied up and unable to save his last friend whose breath was coming in shallow gasps indicating that her life is leaving her body slowly.

Just as he was about to continue screaming for help, a forebooding feeling took over his body and his whole cellar became deathly silent, the only exception being his own and Ku's shallow breaths. Frost started covering the walls and the only source of light, which was a small bulb, started blinking rapidly. Amidst this silence, a voice of someone walking was heard and if the sharp tone behind this noise was anything than the person walking was wearing sharp heels as their footwear.

Shakingly Naruto looked up the door as the a figure started to emerge from the darkness and it's shape can be easily recognised as that of a woman, a very well endowed woman.

As the figure stepped inside the room, Naruto was able to see just who and just what was standing in front of him and what he saw rendeered him speechless for a while. Never had he ever laid his eyes on someone so beautiful, even Kurenai, whom he thought of as the most beautiful woman, fades in comparison to the person standing infront him.

Said person is a tall and voluptuous woman with large amounts of scarlet hair thickly braided and located in the front and back of her body as pairs, all of which have bows near its ends. The frontal braids also have two golden ornaments near the upper sections. Also, the woman has two U-shaped earrings on her ears, while donning a light-red lipstick.

For clothing she had on a scanty version of the typical witch's garb. Her black top has a diamond-shaped opening, exposing a portion of her breasts, and a heart-shaped pattern around the borders. It extends down to the naval of her stomach where it meets a large angular scar. Her top was draped over by a dark-colored cape with a light-colored inside and two medallion gold-like ornaments, and is held together by a golden chain. Not left bare, too, her neck is decorated by other small cloth-based accessories, including a wide bow. Additionally she covered her lower body using an elongated black loincloth having white borders on its edges and being connected to another cloth piece with the very same heart-shaped design. She also wears black thigh-high boots with heels that have a white-colored border near the top and gloves of the same color and design, only having claw-like extensions. Her black witch's hat is much larger than her head and possesses dreadlock designs with white bandaging near its ends. It also has a fur lining near its edges.

Her red slitted eyes were peering down on Naruto as if he was a mere insect to her but still there was a hint of interest hidden in those slitted orbs.

Keeping an emotionless look on her face she asked," You would do anything for saving the life of this little animal?"

Coming out of his stupor as he heard her voice, which was quite bland, Naruto was only able to reply with," Huh?"

Sighing at the unintelligent response she asked again," You said that you would do anything and give anything in order to save this little animal's life, did you not?"

Immediately remembering his original plight, Naruto quickly nodded and said," Yes I will do anything within my power but please you have to save Ku. Please you can torture me all you want to, I will do anything you ask of me but please save her. She is all that I have left."

Picking her hand up, the scarlet beauty placed her palm at Naruto's cheek and started to stroke it slowly as her eyes became half lidded. Letting out an erotic sigh she said, " Hmmmm such strong emotions you have. So full of hate and anger. Your soul is just magneficient, it's so powerful, so strong, so...delicious."

During all this Naruto just continued to stare at her blankly, thinking that this must some sort of new torture technique these guys came up with. But it did not matter to him, what technique they use to excruciate his suffering as long as Ku is saved.

" Can you save her or not?" Naruto asked having enough of these games that this woman was playing with him.

" Hmmmm Ah! Yes, of course I can save her. But the payment for my help is quite huge. Are you sure you can pay me?" The redhead asked as she took her hand back from his cheek and her expression turned serious.

Without even hesitating, Naruto nodded his head in determination causing the scarlet beauty to let an amusing giggle. Looking the kid in his eyes she said," Very well if that's what you want. In order to save your friend, all you have to do is reliquish your soul to me."

Looking at her with a dumbfounded look on his face, Naruto asked, " S-Soul? What the hell are you talking about lady? How can I even do that? And what the hell would you even do with my soul? Just who are you exactly?"

" Ah! Yes, I haven't told you who I am. You see my dear, I am what humans like you call a demon. I have been keeping an eye on you for last seven years, afterall you are the jailor of one our most powerful commanders and yes I am talking about Kyuubi. As for who I am, well my name is something that you don't deserve to know...yet.", The redhead said as she turned and made her way towards a now almost dead Ku.

" If you have been keeping an eye on me for so long than why haven't you helped me yet and if you can't be bothered before than why are you helping me now?" Naruto asked as his voice raised up slightly from anger.

Directing a glare towards him The redhead said," Mind your tone boy, you have no idea who you are talking to. As for your question, well the answer is quite simple. You just weren't any worth at that time but now, now your suffering has turned your soul into something that can be of some use to me. Don't worry though, I will not eat your soul or anything like that. What I want is, for you to join me. I will turn you into a demon and then you can have your revenge but you will have to serve me for eternity. I can do that or I can simply eat your soul but it would be waste of such great potential. You may not know this yet but I can clearly sense the darkness tainting your soul. So, what do you say Naruto? Do you want to become a demon and save your friend's life or would you rather remain human and let her die. Answer quickly Naruto, you don't have much time left."

It only took him a few seconds to make his decision. On one hand he can choose to stay human but by doing so not only will cost him his last friend but it will also leave him at the mercy of either villagers or The Uchiha and Hyuuga clan. Whereas on the other hand if he were to accept her deal than not only will he be able to save Ku but he will also have a chance to get revenge on this shithole of a village. The only downside to this was that he will have to swear his loyalty to a demon for eternity and become a demon himself.

Despite the downside of becoming a slave, the choice he has to make was quite simple. As for losing his soul, well he will deal with it when the time comes, for now he has a friend to save. So, with determination shinning in his eyes, Naruto gave the redhead a nod, giving her his consent to carry on with their newly made deal.

Smiling at the boy's answer, The scarlet beauty stood up from her kneeling position near Ku and made her way towards Naruto once again who was looking at her with a quwstioning gaze as he thought that she would heal Ku first then take his soul after that, but it does not matter as long as Ku is safe.

The woman garbed in witch's cloths got in his personal space and said," Don't worry, I will keep my end of bargain as long as you do the same. Now it's time to seal the deal."

With that said, The redhead suddenly took hold of his cheeks and kissed him square on the lips causing the little boy's eyes to widen at her sudden action. This was not a simple kiss, this a way of demons to seal their deals. They do so by sending a little portion of their power inside their customer so that if said customer ever tried to go back on his/her word then they can send hellhounds from Underworld after said customers life.

That was the reason why she kissed him but just she inserted a portion of her power inside Naruto, something unforeseen happened as both of their worlds turned black.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Slitted red eyes snapped open as their owner suddenly found themselves in what looked like some kind of sewer with large metallic pipes running along the walls of said sewer. This person is the very same demoness who just made a deal with Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and from what she can remember, she had kissed the boy to seal the deal but instead of bonding her power to his soul, she found her world turning black and than waking up in this sewer.

Speaking of Naruto, he was also there with her and was starting to wake up but what confused her was that the boy was free from his restraints she last time saw him in.

Glancing around the sewer, she came to a conclusion that they are not in real world as she can clearly sense the power coming off from the pipes surounding them and another thing that confirmed her suspicion was a huge door of bars sealed shut with a kanji written on a piece of paper acting as it's lock.

Looking at Naruto, who by now was fully awake and was looking around in confusion, she said," It seems that when I tried to seal our deal we somehow got sucked in your mind as I can clearly sense Kyuubi's presence behind those bars but there is someone else here too and I just cannot get a read on their power. Sigh, looks like we have no other choice than to see just what brought us here and try to find a way out so that we can finish the process of cementing our deal."

With that said she started moving towards the bars keeping Kyuubi at bay, not even giving Naruto a chance to fully understand what she just said, buthe nonetheless followed her seeing no other way out.

Just as they reached their destination, the demoness peered her head in to see if her old friend was indeed inside this cage or not. Just as the view became clear to her, what she saw infront of was something that shocked her to her very core.

Infront of her was her friend, her brave, stubborn and super strong friend kneeling on the ground with her head on the floor showing utter submission. When she saw the person infront of whom her friend was kneeling, her eyes became as wide as saucer plates and she immediately rushed inside the cage and kneeled down beside her friend and said," My Lord, Raizen-sama, forgive this servant of yours for asking but how is it that you are alive. Everyone thought you died during your battle with gods of this world."

Naruto who was following the demoness also entered the cage and his eyes widened in shock when he heard that the person standing in front of them was someone who fought gods and is supposed to be dead.

Said person was none other than Demon Lord Raizen.

Raizen was the most powerful being to ever walk on the surface of this planet, gods included. He was said to be so powerful that if he wanted to, he could have easily destroyed this whole planet with a single attack. Even the gods were afraid of facing this demon lord in battle alone. He was also the one who gave birth to demon and yokai race.

Raizen's body appeared to be young and strong, consisting of a lean yet muscular appearance. His clothes include a yellow headband, a yellow obi sash, and white pants. Accompanied by long, white hair, his facial features consist of a long, thin nose, canine teeth, a tattoo below his left eye.

Ignoring the two kneeling demonesses infront of him, Raizen instead turned his attention towards the young who entered the cage behind th red haired demoness. Smirking at the little child infront of him he said," So it is you huh? You are my reincarnation."

Three pair of eyes widened in shock and confusion as Raizen continued to smile arrogantly at Naruto.

Before Naruto could ask what he meant by that, he was interrupted by a wide eyed scarlet haired demoness who was on her feets now, whereas the other woman who he guessed to be Kyuubi because of the nine long white fox tails connected to her tailbone, remained seated in her kneeling position even if her eyes widened too in shock.

Quickly coming to stand in front of Raizen, the scarlet haired demoness said," Surely you jest Raizen-sama. This boy cannot be your reincarnation. He his just a lowly human. While I will admit that his soul is particularly powerful for someone so young but he fact still reamins that he is a human-"

Before she could continue any further, her rant was cut short by a huge amount of pressure raining down on her causing her fall on her knees. Trembingly she looked up the source of current state and saw Raizen looking down at her with glowing white eyes.

Taking a step forward Raizen asked," What is your name little demon?"

Still shaking in fear from the power coming out of Raizen, she said," M-My name is Irene Belserion my lord and I am one of the four current rulers of Underworld along my friend Ahri, the kyuubi no kitsune stting over there."

Sighing Raizen stopped his power flow but Irene still remained seated on her knees. Seeing that he is not gonna be interrupted again, he said," I know who she is, she already introduced herself to me before you both came here. As for you Irene, I will forgive you this once since it is because of you that I can finally meet with my reincarnation. But make no mistake, interrupt me again and I will erase you."

Giving a meek nod of understanding, Irene quickly got up and hurried to join her friend who was looking at Naruto with a hollow look in her Yellow eyes.

Ahri is a very beautiful woman, easily as beautiful as Irenen herself. She has long flowing midnight black hair and yellow slitted eyes. She also has whisker marks on both of her cheeks. She has a voluptuous figure just like Irene, which was garbed in a short red kimono with low cut neck, giving a good view of her cleavage and it reached just above her knees. She was also barefooted.

Once again opting to ignore the two demoness, Raizen continued," As I was saying. My name is Raizen and I was once known as Demon God. It was me who gave birth to both demon and yokai race by using tiny portion of my power. I couldn't simply die because my power was too great but since my body was destroyed during my last fight, I had to wait for a perfect chance to come back to life. It's not like you are my first attempt at tranmigration. I have actually tried doing it twice before but both of my attempts turned out to be failures. The only reason this one was successful at all was because of Ahri being sealed in you and Irene trying to form a contract with you, which jump started the process of us becoming whole again."

Listening to Raizen's words, Naruto just continued to stare at the behemoth of a man with a blank stare. After what felt like hours of silence, he said," Why should I believe you? It won't be the first time when someone lied to me and quite franly I don't believe in this reincarnation or transmigration crap. It's just a load of bullshit to me. And if you are really as powerful as you say then did you die in the first place."

Hearing his tone with her God, Irene made to reprimand the young boy but a single glance from her lord redeered her silent. Turning toward Naruto, Raizen said," It's alright if you don't believe me Naruto but the process of you gaining my power is already underway and soon you will start getting my memories too and you will know that I am not lying. As for How I died, well I was fighting each and everyone of The Gods of this world but before that I fought a being of apocalypse and was weakened during our fight. The only reason I fought that beast was because it's sole purpose was destruction and it was coming towards this planet in order to destroy it too but I couldn't let it do that, I had come to like this place quite a lot at that time and so we fought. That fight was long and hard but in the end I was able to kill that beast but after the fight I was left in a weakened state and those foolish beings who called themselves gods, took that chance to strike me. Fools the lot of them, they never realised that even in my weakened state I was easily more powerful that them all. I destroyed each and everyone of them but at last as their last moment effort they combined the remaining of their life force and destroyed my body. That's why I am here, that's why you are here. In every other case the being reincarnated loses his/her memories but as you can see we are special."

Taking a pause Raizen stared at Naruto who having difficulties in coming to terms with all that was being said. Looking at the kid solemnly Raizen said," I was there when all that happened to you Naruto, I was there and I felt it all. I felt the pain that you were feeling, the sadness, the anger, the betrayel and so much more. I was there through it all going through the same pain that you went through. I was there just like you were there in our previous life, living through the wars that WE fought, living through the hardships that WE faced and through many trials of our life. WE were always there for one another even when the whole world turned against us. Do you know why Naruto?"

Said boy stared into Raizen's eyes and nodded his head as dark red demonic aura started to surround the two. The aura was so powerful that it caused both Ahri and Irene to be blown away from the sheer pressure of this aura.

Grinning a truly evil grin, both of clasped each other's hands as the said together," Because we are one and we will destroy everyone who stands against us."

And with that the red aura exploded.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Real World:-**

Yellow eyes snapped open as Ahri sat up with a start and looked around frantically. She could clearly see that she was no longer in her cage but is now free and is in the same cellar where Naruto was tortured for three months.

She remembered what happened to her lord because of her and how she relished in his suffering, loving the screams of pain as he was tortured continuously by so many people. Looking back at herself all she could do was shakke her head at herself in disgust. She enjoyed the suffering of a young kid just because of her wrongly pointed anger. She could have lent him her healing factor in order to better cope with the pain but she out of petty reasons refused to do so. And now that she knows that the kid whose life she made living hell was in actuallity her God, she is regretting her actions. She truly is lower than low in her eyes right now.

Slight movement from her right caught her attention as she looked there to see Irene standing over Ku and healing the poor wolf pup. While in Naruto's Mindscape it felt like hours, in reality only a second has passed.

Restoring Ku back to life, Irene broke the chain restraining the little wolf and picked her up in her arms. Standing up she moved towards an unconcious and still crucified Naruto whose body has changed a lot since she last saw him. His body gained some muscles and tattoos that lookied like tribal markings appeared all over his shoulders, chest and back. His hair retained their original blond colour but whiskers marks disappeared from his face.

The markings over his body represented his status as Mazoku. The same race as Raizen, furtther washing away any doubts tht she had about this boys race. He is indeed the reincarnation of Lord Raizen.

Underworld is a vast place occupied by Demons and Yokais. Both races were created by Raizen and rule over Underworld together with a government comprised of both races. The only reason why they have not seperated from each other or went to war against each other is because of their shared God , Raizen.

During his fight against The Gods, many demons tried to help him but the power that was being exuded from their fight was too much for any Demon at that time. The current four leaders of Underworld could have managed to stand that aura without getting killed but they were not born at that time and none of demons were powerful enough to help Raizen at that time.

Raizen was their God and now he has been reincarnated as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. She swore at that very same moment, that all those who were involved in making their Lord's life bad will suffer the wrath of whole Underworld. Their Suffering will be long and painful and they will get no mercy just like how they showed none.

Looking at her friend Irene said," Come along Ahri it's time we get back your power and go back to Underwold with Lord Naruto. When the time comes we will raze this village to the ground. But for now we have to take our lord back to the Underworld so that he can recuperate properly."

With that Irene gently took Naruto out from his restraints and the two vanished along with their lord leaving behind a burning underground cellar in Uchiha estate. The fire soon spread out andd claimed many civillian Uchiha's lifes.

The Uchiha's and Hyuuga's believed that Naruto died in that fire but they were too far ahead in their plan to stop now. Unknown to them the Uchiha clan has already been betrayed and will soon be massacred by one of their own. Only two members of said clan will survive other than the kin killer Itachi Uchiha himself. This will also result in Hyuuga clan to chicken out from their plan and will swear to remain loyal to Hokage as long as they exist out of the necessity of self preservation.

That same night Kasumi and Kushina would also lose a mojor portion of Kyuubi's chakra, having being left with enough only to survive but they can now never use said power to fight ever. This fact was kept under wraps so that other villages won't get any idea of attacking them, thinking that Konoha is now weak without Kyuubi's power.

What none of them could never imagine was that a being to destroy the whole elemental nations was reborn this day and soon he will return to sate his hunger for revenge.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **That's it for chapter 2!**

 **If you guys have any questions regarding this fic or want to make some suggestions than either PM me or review and I will try my best to respond. Though I cannot reply to each and every question but still I will try.**

 **Adios amigos!**

 **Gogeta444 out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This Is Not A Chapter!**

 **This notice is written to inform all of my readers that I won't be able to update anything for a month.**

 **My Semester Exams will be starting very soon and I have a lot to study, so I will not be updating anything before the end of December or beginning of January.**

 **I know that it is a little bit dissapointing but education comes first.**

 **At first I was not going to write this note seeing as I myself find these types of things as annoying but after getting a few PM's, I thought that it would be better if I post this Author's Note.**

 **Anyway, I may not be doing any writing this month but that does not means that I will not be answering to any queries that any of you may have so feel free to ask anything that you guys want. Also I am putting up a poll about which story you guys want to read next time update.**

 **The winning story will become my main focus for next five chapters, so keep in mind while voting that the most voted story will be the only one which I will update next and will keep updating it regularly for five more chapters before focusing on my other stories.**

 **This chapter will be taken down after 1 month.**

 **See you all then.**

 **Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah and Happy New Year in advance to everyone.**

 **Till next time.**

 **Gogeta444**


End file.
